Bedtime Kisses and Broken Dreams
by Selim
Summary: When everyone is asleep, Koji reflects on things he lost to a certain storekeeper – all centered on Ikki. So, when no one is watching, he explores what could have been his, had he not been blind to love all these years. Henry x Ikki, Suggested Koji x Ikki


Bedtime Kisses and Broken Dreams

By: Selim

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots.

Summary: When everyone is asleep, Koji reflects on things he lost to a certain storekeeper – all centered on Ikki. So, when no one is watching, he explores what could have been his, had he not been blind to love all these years.

Pairings: Henry x Ikki, Suggestive Koji x Ikki

* * *

Author Notes: I admit, originally One Question Too Many was suppose to be the only thing I would write for Medabots, but here I am, going on my fourth story (the third one-shot). Besides the first two stories, none of these are linked unless you wince, but don't cause eyestrain. Maybe there will be more pleasant (?) stories in the future between Henry and Ikki, or with Koji and Ikki, but I don't know. We'll just have to see, ne?

On the side note, I would like to thank Anime Admirers for providing character biographies. They've been more sole research, but I also want to thank anyone who offers advice and storyboard suggestions through reviews. Until next time! –Selim

* * *

A reflection of light from the television flickered upon the sleeping faces of the two boys lying out on the couch. Across from them, Koji sipped from a can of beer as Karin relaxed against his side, snuggling closer for protection from the chilling winter air. On an older chair was Erika, spread out and clutching a pillow. Sleeping on the couch was Ikki and Henry. Koji snorted, watching the two embrace in their sleep. Just like they had been doing since the beginning of the movie fest at the mansion.

Pulling away from Karin, Koji shifted himself on the chair before standing up and approaching the television. Maybe he should go upstairs and crawl into his own bed? Content with the idea on going upstairs to sulk, Koji brought his finger up against the power button and was just about to turn off the electronic device when an alluring moan caught his attention.

Ikki had a sweet smile on his face, even in his sleep. Subconsciously, his curled fist came close to his mouth, thumb extended, before adult commonsense would kick in, and his arm would flop down again. Once more, that alluring moan escaped sweet lips. "Mm, I like that…" The sleepy comment was before silence fell across the entertainment center.

Like a bag of rocks, Koji felt his arms collapse against his sides, and his knees begin to shake. '_Probably dreaming about Henry_,' was his harsh thought as he approached the settee, falling to his knees. With some joy, Koji clasped Ikki's open hand, lacing their fingers.

They seemed to fit like the pieces of the puzzle. He'd always thought this little fact, even when he first met the other child, but things never worked the way they were suppose to. At first, he was inflicted with a sense of duty to his parents to procreate for children, beautiful children. That's where Karin played part to the mind of a wanting child.

Later, he knew just what kind of relationship he wanted with Ikki – one his parents would likely disapprove of but he was too slow. While he was so busy putting his attentions to Karin, Henry – a store clerk that would amount to nothing- came in and stole the person who Koji had secretly loved. That was four years ago, now it was apparent that the two weren't leaving each other, and Koji would either marry Karin, or be an ongoing bachelor.

Ikki tugged back on his arm, bringing Koji's hand near his mouth and allowing warm breath to tickle the skin around the rich boy's wrist. Blood rushed every which way in the dark haired boy. His face turned four different shades of red while his pants became two sizes too small. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against the back of Ikki's hand.

"You think I'm Henry, don't you?" He asked, voice monotone and level. There was no need to upset someone in his or her sleep if it meant getting close in preference as someone else. Turning the boy's hand, Koji pressed his lips chastely against Ikki's open palm. Obsidian eyes opened blearily for a second, but the boys face didn't recoil nor show signs of comprehending who was kneeling before him before Ikki fell back asleep.

Feeling more daring, Koji brushed his fingers over moist lips, sliding the digit into its recesses. Lips that Ikki had taunted him with all evening. Just once…

Leaning forward, Koji pressed his lips chastely against Ikki's, but met his finger in the way. Blushing, he removed the saliva soaked digit and brought it against his lips in an indirect kiss. Just once never hurt anyone, besides Ikki was obviously still asleep and would think all of this just a dream. Leaning forward again, Koji pushed their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss.

Ikki reacted, in a positive way. The boy's mouth opened voluntarily, inviting the rich boy to taste further. Koji didn't need to be told twice as he slithered his tongue into the boy's moist cavern to map out the forbidden fruit. It would be a sacred memory, he decided.

The need to wrap his arms around the boy was hard to fight off, but Koji did suffice to clasping his hands with Ikki's, refusing to let go._ 'You're in too deep, just stop…'_ His mind chided, and reluctantly Koji released plush lips.

With a groan, Ikki flipped on his other side. Their hands no longer laced, Koji sighed in defeat. What more was there to do with his time? He sat back against his heels and watched as the shorter boy wrapped lengthy arms around Henry's waist. Bringing his hands up to his lips, Koji stifled a sob as he turned off his plasma television. '_Bedtime, you're in deep enough trouble.'_ Pushing tears from his eyes, Koji walked towards the entertainment room's door.

With one last glance to the sleeping couple, he excused himself from the company of friends. A heart broken man could only handle so much.

As he disappeared up the stairs, he never saw Henry's eyes open and narrow with the smug smirk on his lips. Pulling Ikki closer to his chest, the adult kissed his lover's cheek to stifle a dream induced sniffle. "He's mine, Koji-san, all mine."


End file.
